1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to magnetic bubble domain systems, in general, and to a decoding organization arrangement, in particular.
2. Prior Art
Magnetic bubble domain devices are now well known in the art. These magnetic bubble domain devices are beginning to supplant other types of devices, notably in the area of memory devices. As magnetic bubble domain devices are used more and more extensively, greater emphasis is placed upon system organization in order to permit greater utilization of devices while improving reliability, manufacturing yields and, as well, permitting advanced miniaturization of the devices.
Many decoding schemes are known in the art, including the magnetic bubble domain art. However, improved decoding schemes are always being sought and considered. It is highly desirable, in many applications, to have a decoder configuration which is capable of being accessed from the same side (or edge) of the device during both the input and the output operation. This operation provides a so-called "single-port decoder". One of the problems with such a single port decoder has been the necessity to have data from the input path cross over the output path and vice versa. This has, in the past, generally created problems in the operation of the devices.
A new and improved "Crossover Junction for Magnetic Bubble Domain Circuits" is described in co-pending application Ser. No. 886,972 by T. T. Chen, filed on Mar. 15, 1978 and incorporated herein by reference. This new crossover junction permits a common input/output path to be utilized with a plurality of storage loops.